Armageddon
}} }} is Fumi Hibino's dog. Appearance Armageddon is a large sized dog with white fur and black eyes. He is rarely seen wearing a brown collar. Story Introduction Armageddon is Fumi Hibino's dog, who usually goes around town to find free food. One day, he ended up at the Violet Mansion where he finds Alice holding his favorite treat: a chocolate cornet. He attempts to get it, but Hayate stops him. He wonders where the dog had come from, so he tries to find the owner. After a few minutes he finds a flyer in town that states he is missing, so they start looking for his owner. While searching, Fumi comes across them, and she identifies the dog as her's. She explains that he is her family's dog and that he was lost for three hours. He then tackles Fumi and bites her arm in a friendly way. Before they leave, Fumi notes his attraction to Alice, and she explains that the reason why he loves Alice so much is likely because her hair "drills" resemble chocolate cornets. Taking, and then recovering 100 million yen from Wataru Later on he finds Wataru and tackles him making let go of the brief case, causing it to slide towards to Yukiji, who happens to be standing in front of the them. Yukiji hands the brief case, which contains 100 million yen, to Saki but Armageddon grabs the briefcase before Saki was able to get a good grip of it, leading Hayate to chase after him. Armageddon then goes to Fumi and gives her the briefcase. In it, she finds the money. He then escapes and goes to an alley, where the contents of the briefcase are stolen from him. He then goes to Alice, and gives her the empty briefcase. Later on, Hayate arrives to retrieve the briefcase, but he becomes surprised when he sees that the money is gone. Seeing the money gone, Fumi takes a rag and wipes her fingerprints off the case, as part of one of her many antics. She was about to flee with the case, but Sharna comes in and scolds her for trying to destroy the evidence. Sharna decides that they should try to figure out where the money could have gone. Fumi attempts to ask Armageddon about where the money had gone, but naturally, she gets no results. Hayate wonders if Tama could translate for them, and Hayate brings him on out. Tama asks Armageddon where the money went, but this quickly escalates into an argument between the two animals. In the end, Tama manages to find out from him that the money had been stolen. Alice then has Armageddon trace the scent of the money in order to find who took it, but while traveling, they ended up several times at random restaurants, and on the streets looking for food. Eventually, they find a warehouse with Yukiji holding the 100 million yen. Here, she gives it back to Wataru. Cuties (Anime Only) Later, after Hayate had attempted to kiss Alice with hopes of freeing Nagi from the curse of the Kurotsubaki, Armageddon barges into the Violet Mansion and steals Hayate's spare butler uniform then runs out of the mansion and is pursued by Hayate throughout the city. At some point, Armageddon eventually returns to Alice and she then rides on him to a park where they then meet up with Hinagiku, Ayumu, Chiharu, Ruka, Kayura and the Hakuo Three Amiga and then witness Hayate kiss Nagi on her forehead lifting the curse of the Kurotsubaki, which was laid on her. Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Characters